Some Fun
"Some Fun" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story that features Boko and Sunny Funny. Script NOTICE: The story may not have swearing in it. It starts off with a bunch of rabbits hopping off. Meanwhile, Boko is seen reading a sign that says "RABBITS HIBERNATE SOON FOR WINTER. BIG SNOW STORM COMING SOON!". Boko: (Laughs) Suckers. Going into the holes the hard way huh? Well you don't catch this little grey rabbits hopping his way all the way to his home! I'm thumbing it this season! He then goes to a near by road and starts hitch-hiking. Suddenly, a car passes by skinning him and turning him naked. Boko looks at the audience and covers himself. He then ducks down, goes to his peeled off skin and puts it back on. Boko: Well... thanks just LOADS! He then sees Masked Menace driving by and starts thumbing at him. Masked Menace quickly stops by. Masked Menace: Say uh say you know something boy? I NEVER pick up hitch-hikers! Nope, never do! Goodbye! He then beeps his horn and drives off leaving smoke behind Boko. Boko: How do you like that? Shucks... I gotta do something drastic! Suddenly, he sees glue paint and gets an idea. Quickly, he paints the glue all over the road. Boko: Mm hmm... a reasonable of the fact of the grand caution! He then puts a sign that says "DANGER! EXCAVATION". He then sees a car stopping by and waits near the sign while using a toothpick on his teeth. The car stops and it is revealed to be Sunny. Boko: Might neat of you to give me a life mam! Going to the burrow I see? Well, nothing can be southier! Sunny Funny: Bu-but I- Boko: Just wait here while I get my bags! Sunny Funny: But there's not much room in the back trunk! Boko: Don't worry, I always travel light! No use taking stuff you don't use! (Laughs) I always say! He then opens the trunk and starts throwing the bags into the back trunk. Boko: ��This is the way we pack our bags pack our bags pack our bags this is the way we pack our bags to take them to the forest! �� Boko then struggles to close the trunk but manages to with force. Sunny Funny: Gosh, did you get that ALL into the little compartment?! Boko: Certainly! Take a look for yourself buster! She then opens the trunk only for the bags to fall on her and Boko looks at this in shock. Sunny is seen near a tree. The bag on her face opens showing her smiling with pants on her face. Boko: Now that was a bright thing to do! Now we gotta stow them all over again! The scene then transitions to Boko and Sunny in the car. Boko: Lucky for you I was able to come along. (A horn is then heard from behind) You seem kind of helpless by yourself! More beeping is heard as Boko looks behind him. Boko: AHHHHHHH PIPE DOWN!! A small yellow car is seen beeping the horn. Boko: One of those jokers that drives with their horn loud! Sunny Funny: Oh, I think he just wants to pass us. I'll just pull over. Boko: Oh no you don't! And what? Let that little pipsqueak pass us?? What's re you chicken? Sunny Funny: Hey now stop that! The car moves around rapidly while the small yellow one tries to pass it beeping the horn. Sunny Funny: NOW CUT IT OUT!!! You let go of this wheel! Boko: I'll fix the little squirt... Suddenly, Boko hits the breaks causing the yellow car to hit the red one. Sunny Funny: Now you've done it you crazy rabbit! You really got us into trouble! Boko: Trouble shmouble! I'll fix this little joker! He then goes to the little yellow car and opens it's door. Boko: Alright Junior! Come on out of there! Suddenly, a gigantic scary man wearing black shoes, a black shirt, blue pants, red tie, a small head and a small black cap is seen. Nearly measuring up to 10-12 feet tall. Boko then starts acting like a loving dog, kisses him on his shoes and starts going around his legs. The man however, ignores him and goes to Sunny instead who is seen terrified at this. He then puts his fist high in the air and punches Sunny causing her to go inside her shirt and appear on the car's pipe dizzy. The next scene shows Sunny and Boko in the car driving off ignoring the incident. Boko: Look Mac, can't you squeeze a little more juice out of this floppy? Sunny Funny: I'm no hot rod driver! I always obey the speeding limit! Boko then looks around. Boko: Ahhh there's no cops around here. Come on... step on it! Sunny Funny: No. Suddenly, Boko presses the break with his foot and the car then speeds up. Then, Cop 5 is seen on a motorcycle speeding off to chase them. A small montage of them is seen being chased by him. Boko: At a boy sport! Sunny Funny: NOW YOU CUT THAT OUT! They then come across a "Hairpin Turn" sign that tells them to slow down. However, with Boko, he is continuing to disobey the speeding limit and Sunny Funny is still being chased by Cop 5. Sirens are then heard alerting Sunny. Sunny Funny: Now stop that you crazy rabbit! Can't you hear the police siren?? Boko: Aww fiddlesticks! The long arm of the law will never reach us! Suddenly, Cop 5 grabs them by their collars with his arm which is also seen TEN feet long... Cop 5 then goes to the front. Cop 5: Kind of stepping on it where you? Sunny Funny: Well, you see I, he-- Boko: Relax... I'll handle this. (To Cop 5) Oh uh officer, this woman's been acting suspiciously. If I were you, I'd have a look in the back of the car! Cop 5: Well uhh... Boko: (To Sunny) In the back... BOOIIIIINNNGGG!!! Sunny Funny: OHH NOO! She quickly stops Cop 5. Sunny Funny: No no, please don't look in the back compartment officer! Cop 5: Is that so now? Well, that's just what I am going to do Ms. He then looks at the back which is struggling to open while Boko laughs. Suddenly, Cop 5 touches the back and the bags fall on him pushing him back. A loud crash is then heard. Boko: WOAHOHOHOHOOOOOOO NELLY! Ooh! He then goes back into the car. Boko: Well, I told you I'd get you out of trouble didn't I buster? Cop 5 then grabs the two by their collars again and takes them to the Pensacola police station. Boko is seen waiting outside patiently for Sunny. Sunny Funny then comes out of the station happy. Boko: Well, how'd you make out chum? Sunny Funny: He let me off easy! He only fined me two dollars? Boko: TWO DOLLARS?! Why that's an outrage! You wait right here. I'll slap him! I'll fix him with the corp hustle! He then goes inside the police station and talking is heard as Sunny tries to listen. Boko: Oh uh, looks like you'll have to toss another fifty bucks. They slapped us with a wreck less driving charge. Sunny Funny: I tried to tell you! She gives him fifty dollars and he goes back inside. Sunny Funny: Ohh drat that crazy rabbit anyhow! Boko then suddenly gets kicked out of the station. Boko: I really hope you appreciate what I done for you! Sunny Funny then let's out an angered grunt but then gets an idea smiling evilly. Sunny Funny: Ohh, I do I do! I really do! Wait right here for a minute! (She laughs evilly) She then goes downstairs and Boko looks in confusion. Boko: Now what is she doing at that gifty shoppe? Sunny then comes back with a present. Boko: Well, what do we have here? Sunny Funny: Oh, it's a present and an appreciation for all you have done for me! Boko: A present for me? OH BOY! Give my present! I wanna see! Please give it to me, lemme see! Come on, give me my present! Sunny Funny: Oh no, it's a surprise for you. I'll just put it in here. She then tosses the present into the back of the car. Sunny Funny: And don't you dare peek! She then goes to the front and Boko gets angry. Boko: OOOO!! I hate not knowing what it is! (He looks at the trunk) I guess I'll take a little peek... Suddenly, he opens it and all of the luggage comes out. Sunny then laughs and drives off fast. Boko is seen with a huge bag in his mouth and pulls it out in anger. Boko: OOO THE DIRTY DOUBLE CROSSER! He then sees his present on the ground. Boko: My present... oh boy, I wonder what it is! I gotta see, I gotta see I GOTTA see! He unwraps the present and looks inside it, only for him to get a terrified face... It then shows a "fake hitch-hiker thumb" in the present and the screen slowly transitions to the next one. Boko is seen covered in snow at midnight, snow is seen everywhere and Boko is also seen freezing while using his fake hitch-hiker thumb. Boko: OHHHH MY ACHING THUMB!! Poor Boko continues to shiver using his hitch-hiker thumb attempting to summon a ride while it irises out on him ending the episode. Trivia * The story is based on the Looney Tunes cartoon "Thumb Fun". * This is one of the few episodes where Boko is a screwball character rather than a self-centered brat. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Boko Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Blue Shirted Man Episodes Category:Cop 5 Episodes Category:Hopping Rabbits Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program